Little Love
by HappyHappy Sunny Chan
Summary: Anko and Kakashi have secertly married and are expecting a baby. When Anko's Grandmother comes to the villiage . In a despreate attempt Anko plans to stand up to her Grandmother to protect what she loves.
1. A sisters doubt

Hello everyone. This is my 1st Naruto Fanfic so please be nice. Of course it is KakaAnko . I love this couple. Oh and I don't own Naruto I do own a few OCs but that's it. Lets face it if I did own Naruto Kakashi and Anko would be married with kids. So please enjoy. Remember to review. Enjoy.

* * *

Little Love

Doubt laid to rest

Konoha spring mornings seemed to burst with life. The pale pink cherry blossoms bloomed. The little flowers doted the trees and side walk. The birds sang and the residents of the hidden leaf village were just starting to awaken. Anko watched this scene unfold from her little bench underneath one of the many cherry blossoms. Her hand rested on her rounded belly , her other on the empty spot beside her. Letting her mind wonder from topic to topic soothed herself and the life inside of her. A strong breeze sent a chill down her spine, pulling her outer Kimono around her further to keep out the cold.

A young women with long brown hair and bright brown eyes headed straight for Anko. Her detailed kimono flowed behind her making her sleeves represent wings. The women stopped right before Anko , looking her up and down a frown played on her delicate features. " so it's true" she finally said. Anko only nodded her lose hair fell as she did.

The women quickly bustled over to Anko and placed herself in the empty spot. " You have to hide Anko, Grandmother will punish you if she found out, she doesn't even know your married" whispered Chisaki . Anko faced her sister eyes brimming with tears. Chisaki squeezed her hand. Anko's shaky voice began" I won't let her bully me , she thinks she can rule over anyone she pleases. After all she did to me she thinks she can still rule my life!? I don't care about her stupid family honor or family status . I'm going to stay married and I'm keeping this baby no matter what she says." Her voice shook with strong emotion , but there was no miss placing the determination of that voice.

Smiling Chisaki took her sisters hand. " Then let's go celebrate before Grandmother comes." The two sisters left together. Enjoying the peace before the storm.

:-::-::-:

Anko sunk into the simple red lounge. Chisaki busied herself with cleaning her kitchen much to Anko's protest. Every now and again Chisaki would make a comment about Anko's kitchen complaining how everything was in the wrong spot. A small smile played on Anko's lips. " When will your husband be home?" questioned Chisaki. Anko answered with a soon. " Really Anko he should be here caring for you it is to big a house for you to care for all on our own." Anko just smirked. " Well , we can't all live in mansions with piles of money to spare. My husband has to work because I can't and there's a baby on the way!" Chisaki's face dropped." What?!, You can't tell me that he can't even stay home from one mission. You can't possibly be that poor!"

" Well there's also my duty to the village." Kakashi stood in the door way, soaked to the bone. Chisaki stood shocked at the conditions of the man's clothes . Rips and tares zig zagged . Dirt and water had mixed creating mud and his hands were dirty. Ignoring Chisaki's horror he crossed the room and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. " how are you feeling?"

Anko could only laugh " stop treating me like a china doll, I can take care of myself just fine." Watching the affectionate display Chisaki's mind was put at rest. When her sister had told her she had married the man their Grandmother had forbidden , Chisaki had worried. Thinking him a monster to warrant their Grandmothers displeasure. But seeing them together made all her doubts fade. He loved her sister and that was all that mattered.

:-: :-::-:

Hanako stared at the letter from her daughter. She had known about Anko's secret marriage to some ninja but now she was going to produce a child. Hanako's brow creased with worry. She would be a grandmother , with the news her heart sang. But the coin also had an ugly side of head mother. If the child was discovered , who known what might happen. Hearing footsteps Hanako through the letter into the fire. Her husband entered his balding head shining in the light. " Mother says we leave for Konoha at dawn." Hanako smiled. " How is she?" Her husband's eyes were weary. " She become worse each day, I only hope Lady Tsunade can help her."

* * *

So what do you think please review. I miss reviews.


	2. Misunderstanding

Hi everyone , really sorry it's taken so long I've been really busy. So down the bottom are soem qestions about what you think should happen so please answer. And I have a divenart account. I'm not the most amazing artist ever but I am uploading some AnkoXKakashi pics soon , so enjoy. and review don't forget to review.

* * *

Misunderstanding between man and his best friend

Pakkun watched as Anko shuffled through the kitchen. Taking a lap of his green tea as he watched the largely pregnant women. Sitting beside him watching the little pug intently sat Chisaki. Pakkun's brow creased, the human female always stared at him. Mrs. Boss had told him that Chisaki had never seen a ninja hound before and due to that small but annoying fact she had never heard an animal talk. Continuing to follow Anko Pakkun' brow creased further , his thoughts turning to the pup coming. Pakkun wasn't too sure about the puppy that was coming , the only one who seemed excited was big bull who had already volunteered to take care of the little pup.

Anko caught Pakkun's attention as she began mumbling ingredients she needed to make pancakes. Pakkun cleared his throat. " listen the boss wouldn't want you to be cooking , sit down and have some tea." Anko turned , tears welling up in her eyes. " But his worked so hard these past few weeks , he deserves something nice for once , I know I can't cook dinner but I can cook sweets and that's what I'm going to do! " with that she went back to trying to remember where the eggs were.

Pakkun sighed. She wasn't going to listen to him. Suddenly Anko run from the room with her hand over her mouth. A startled Chisaki followed.

JJJJJ

Sakura lead the four mean towards the Hatake house. Each man weighed down by brown paper bags full of vegetables and other foods. Sakura chatted giving instructions to the four shinobi . Naruto complained as they walked towards the large traditional house. Sai gazed off into space. While Yamato and Saskue stood silent.

Reaching the house the group wondered down the pebbled walk way towards the large doors. The front of the house was cover in thin grass that painted the ground a fresh green. Wild flowers added colour to the landscape . Large trees gave shade with their leaves sprouting from their twisted branches. The house grounds were pleasant and perfect for a growing baby.

Sakura rapped her knuckles on the door. The door clicked open. Inside the door sat Pakkun . His little dog face was downcast . " What do you pups want?" grumbled the dog. Sakura smiled and walked past the pug . " We came to drop off some food" answered Sakura hurrying into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a warm yellow. That brightened the mood of anyone sat there. Anko was perched on a stool sulking while Chisaki worked on cooking the pancakes. " Anko sensei how are you feeling today." Greeted Sakura. Anko lifted her head showing her red and puffy eyes. Sakura was instantly by here side asking questions and making accusations at Kakashi. Kakashi wondered into the room , woken by the ruckus of Sakura and Chisaki fussing over Anko.

Still rubbing sleep from eyes Kakashi simple asked about the noise. As soon as the words left his lips he was pounced on by Sakura and Chisaki. Anko quickly jumped up to defend her husband fro the two women.

Standing near the fridge Sasuke chomped on a tomato he had found on the bench . Naruto stood close by Sasuke snickering at Kakashi sensei . Yamato and Sai stood over the cooking pancake flipping it occasionally.

A howl and growl broke the ciaos. " I can't take , The baby isn't even here yet and this place is already falling apart!" screamed Pakkun before running outside.

Everyone stood still from the unexpected outburst that came from the small pug. Anko placed a hand on Kakashi " You should go talk with him." With that Kakashi proofed away.

JJJJJ

The small pug sat , hanging his head. The trees leaves rustled in the wind, the sun setting in a yellow and orange ball. His words stung his throat. He hadn't meant any of the words. He felt so afraid. When he was first told about the pup it was like the bottom of the ocean hidden away underneath all his happiness. But soon the ocean that was his happiness had dried up , leaving the fear bare and open for anyone to unsettle. He felt the terror of it all threatening to swallow him. He had failed so many times to protect the boss, Mrs Boss , the other pups too and had failed every time.

Memoires swarmed back in his time of weakness. Memoires of Kakashi sitting wounded and heartbroken after those he loved left him or were taken away. Mrs Boss crying because she would have no little pup to care for. The black haired one leaving . The pink one weeping and the blonde one left alone. His failure crushed his little body like a bolder that hurt his master so much over the years. Now a little pup, so small and helpless was going to come into the dangerous world.

Pakkun gave a heart broken howl for all the world to hear. " Pakkun what's wrong?" Kakashi knelt down beside the brown canine. " Doesn't matter" was the guff reply. " Anko's really upset she's making you a steak now , she thinks she's done something , wants to apologized " Kakashi stated as if to the wind. Pakkun grunted. " She shouldn't , she always thinks she's done something to upset the world doesn't she." Pakkun barked.

" ok so it's not Anko, I'll make you a steak if it's m fault." Pakkun shook his head. " no not you either boss." Kakashi stared at the miniature dog . Sitting in silence each to his own thoughts. " Was it one of the kids?" Kakashi asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that had formed between them. Pakkun stared at the suddenly interesting ground. Woofing a no. " Then what Pakkun?" . With that simple question something inside the summon snapped.

" I failed" he howled. " I can't protect you and I can't protect Mrs boss or the pups or the new pup that's coming." Kakashi's eyes suddenly widened. A chuckle escaped his lips." Damn it Boss ,I'm pouring out my heart hear and you laugh." Barked Pakkun. " Thank goodness I'm not alone." Was the ninjas reply. A quizzical look passed the brown face. Looking as if he had been thrown into a loop or possibly two. " what?"

Kakashi smiled " you don't think I'm terrified about being a father. I've failed so much, lost so many. I couldn't even keep my team together." Pakkun growled" How many times do I have to tell you Kakashi ! It wasn't your fault the damn kids were already in trouble it wasn't you ! You were the best thing to happen to them." Laying a hand on Pakkun's head and ruffling his hair Kakashi could only grin. " Same with you Pakkun. You've taking care of me and Anko. You haven't failed. Any way I'd like to think all our failures are part of some big plan or something, makes everything easier." Pakkun hatred that the fact that the ninja sounded right.

JJJJJ

When Pakkun walked back into the Hatake house he was greeted by a overly joyous Anko tears streaming down her face. Licking up the tears off her red cheeks. Pakkun asked if he may explain his actions to everyone. Kakashi and Pakkun were both shocked when Anko admitted she felt the same way about her role as the baby's Mama.

The night passed by peacefully . Pakkun ate his steak and enjoyed being coddle over by Sakura and Anko who gave him tummy scratches and pats constantly. When the Shinobi were about to leave for the night and knock sounded from the door. Kakashi walked cautiously towards the door. As soon as the door was open a tangle of orange and green fell into the room.

Everyone just watched the blubbering man. " Gai , what are you doing here?" questioned Kakashi obviously not amused at the fact that his rule about not being given extra " missions" from Gai , while the baby was under two was being broken. Gai quickly composed himself enough to blurt out the information he needed to say" Lady Raven is here , she is seeing Lady Hokage and wishes to see her granddaughters."

Anko's legs begun to feel weak. Turning into unstable air. That seemed to hold her up only a little. Suddenly she felt like she was falling as the whole world darken around her.

JJJJ

Lady fifth watched the women in front of her . The grey hair pulled back into an elaborate hair style , it was like the tips of the flaming red kimono the women wore. Her wrinkled face showed no evidence of laughter or if it had been there it had been taken away long ago. The women's brown eyes studied Tsunade just as Tsunade studied the women.

" The reason I am here is for my health, I have been feeling ill for the past months and I have come to seek your help. I also require your help for a mission. " her voice was as cold as hard stone in the middle of winter. No feeling , no heart. Tsunade nodded , "what is the mission?" The women's face still held no emotion. " There have been rumors concerning one of my granddaughters you may know her , Anko? " the women briskly questioned and the continued " the rumor is that she is married to a shinobi of the hidden leaf village and is going to produce a child. I want you to take this child and hand it over to the family so I may care for it as it should be cared for." Lady Raven seemed quiet pleased of herself as a small grin played on her thin lips. Tsunade felt a sicking feeling in her stomach. " What will happen to the child?" The question had formed on the lips before it could fully be thought out. " Why the child will be punished along with it's parents for disrobing the family" the sentence was so plainly said it was as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

I hope you liked it . Here are some questions

1. Did you like the guilty Pakkun ?

2. What do we think of Chisaki so far?

3. Sasuke's back Happy, sad?

4. What do you think about Grandma Raven?

5. Whic gender do you think the baby is ?

So I hope you enjoyed . The whole question thing came from LA Knight . She does it at the end of her fic and I was like great idea. :) So please feed a hungery writer with reviews. If you don't review I cay *sob*


	3. Advice from a Father

Hi everyone . I hope you've had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you have a happy new year. Please enjoy this next chapter ( I hope I uploaded quick enough ) . Please review and make me happy. If I don't get reviews I get sad and I find it hard to get inspiration. Plus I complain to my friend who gets a bezilllon reviews when she writes a word. So please review. * Begging *

* * *

A Fathers Advice 

Anko sat in bed popped up by pillows behind her back. Sakura sat next to her clutching her hand while Chisaki held the other. " You will have to stay in bed and rest , we can't allow to faint again " ordered Tsunade as she paced the bedroom .

Anko's eyes widen " What?! But… But… how will I survive. I can't do that . I need sun shine, and to runaround and to kick stuff and dango! I need my dango ." The three women turned to Anko giving her reassurance that Kakashi could go and get dango at any hour.

Anko laid her hand on her large belly . Grabbing Chisaki's hand and placing it on her large stomach. Chisaki's face light up. " Oh the babies kicking again." Sakura grabbed the chance to place her hand and feel the tiny life. " I love it when the baby kicks." Anko laughed " I did until , it decided to kick every time I wanted to sleep."

Sakura and Chisaki suddenly exploded into baby chatter and excited squeals. Tsunade sat on a plush chair watching the scene . Tsunade watched as the scene , watching as her mind constructed the small child in Anko's arms. The happy twinkle in Kakashi's eye. Anko's smile growing. The family that her shinobi deserved . In all their years of service , both Kakashi and Anko had never let themselves have what they both wanted.

Her memory warp back to a time when a broken women sat weeping on the bedroom floor because she would again have not baby to hold in her arms. The creature that had taken her childhood , even took the chance of a child from her. Now against all odds she carried a child . An everlasting smile painted on her face.

Tsunade decided at that moment never to regret her decision. She would protect this family and let them have their share of peace.

Kakashi quickly dodged Sasuke's kick. Jumping back Kakashi decided to assess the situation. Sasuke was mad but distracted. There was power behind the blows but Sasuke kept missing and wasn't even planning ahead. Before he could uncover more Sasuke delivered a punch into Kakashi stomach. Kakashi winced and moved swiftly even further apart , creating more distance and time between them.

Sasuke stopped hunched over breathing heavily , while sweat dripped down his face . Sasuke eventually asked for a break much too Kakashi's pleasure. Both men had been training under the harsh sun for over two hours and needed a break. Making his way over to the small tray on the porch that Sakura left for them . The clay cups were filled with cold water . Sasuke sat on the porch as he gulped down his first cup and poured another. Sipping it . Kakashi hastily emptied his cup and placed it on the wooden tray once again covering his face , with his navy blue mask.

The men sat in silence enjoying the cool breeze that touched their sweaty brows. " Sensei" Kakashi turned facing the young man, noticing how his face had fallen. " I… I… don't know what to do." Sasuke gasped . " I can't lose her , I can't do this." Kakashi didn't even have to look into the his eyes to see the fear that plagued the young man . " What if Danzo comes back and …" Sasuke trailed off being drawn back into the memories of the past. Kakashi knew Sasuke feared Danzo.

After all Danzo was the one who had ordered the death of the Uchiha clan. If Sasuke hadn't found this information half the families of Konoha would be dead , himself and Anko include. The public knowledge of Danzo's madness had been like a bomb, Hurting so many , who had only realized how close they were to death. " I want to be with her , I want her to know I love her so much. I would be with her always, I'm just so frightened that he still lives . That his hunting us , waiting until he sees us two powerful and then…" Sasuke never even showed his face, letting his hair hide it from his teachers view.

" Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke stared at his teacher , a man who had always been so sure of himself. " Because I need your advice. I want to marry her , I want her to be happy. I just can't put her in danger." Kakashi closed his one solitary eye. " Then marry her. Danzo is dead . Your both safe. Don't argue and tell me that you still need to prove yourself. You already have . You did that when you came back to protect everyone . Danzo is gone, his plans are gone." Sasuke looked up to Kakashi leaning against a veranda pole. It was true. When he found Danzo's book, it had torn him apart.

Danzo had the names of so many . Some still clear , others crossed out in deep red stains. Danzo was a mad man seeing that power should be held by him and he alone. Anyone else to hold power was a danger to the village and needed to be destroyed or controlled . Like his brother, who defied Danzo , so to spare his family the torture Danzo planed for them he did it himself. Sasuke had rushed back to the village praying he wasn't to late to save those he still in some locked place in his heart , cared for.

He remembered running to the gates screaming blue murder . Until Lady Tsunade listened and took him back. Now his family consisted of the old rag tag shinobi of the leaf village.

" What if she says no?" mumbled Sasuke . He feared that maybe she realized she could do better and leave him for someone like Lee who had never hurt her. Kakashi snorted. " So she asked me to walk her down the isle to marry a log of wood then.?" Sasuke couldn't believe his sensei would say such a thing. " She asked ? Is she…" Sasuke was bewildered , his mouth hung open.

Kakashi winked " Go marry her already, I know you have your mothers ring in you right pocket." Before Sasuke could question his Sensei on his disturbing precision, Sakura walked out on to the porch . " hey Sensei , Your wife wants' to know if you can have a tomato dish for dinner ? She says if she doesn't eat a tomato soon she'll die, you don't have any some ate them all."Looking Sasuke who tried to give a one word defense and failed. Kakashi grinned " sure but can you and Sasuke go get some . You can join us for dinner. You practically live here anyway." With that Sakura cheerily entangled her and Sasuke's fingers and headed to the village grocer. While Kakashi headed upstairs to his wife.

That night as Kakashi and Anko got ready for bed . Anko was buzzing with excitement. " How cute is that , Sasuke and Sakura are getting married. Awwww what if they have pink haired boys ?" Both adults chuckled as the image of the great Uchiha clan having pink haired sons. Anko smiled " Man , they grow up fast don't they , one day you send them out to get tomatoes and they bring home a dog the next day they go buy tomatoes they come home with a betrothed." Kakashi could only smile. Laying down Kakashi and Anko turned out the lights. " Kakashi , What are we going to do about Grandmother?" Anko asked to the darkness. " I guess we'll just wait and see if see will come, she may just be passing through the village and leave us alone." Was Kakashi's reply. With that husband and wife closed their eyes and drifted off into a sweet dream.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it . Please review make me happy and tell me what you like and don't like.

Ok Questions

Tsunade, who thinks she's going to smash some heads in this fic?

What did you think about Sasuke, it was kind of my idea of Sasuke if he found something that completely changed the game? So yes , no?

Sasuke and Sakura wedding , who's excited?

Fatherly , Kakashi , love him , hate him?

Kakashi and Anko getting ready for bed , was it any good?

What do you think will happen next?

Your favorite bits?

Thank you for reading and pretty please review.

Oh and a Happy New Year. I hope you all had great christmas's too. J

God bless and keep safe kay

Until next time Sunny


	4. In the Dark of the night

Hi everyone. Ok major drama in this Chapter Da da da. There's also some interesting stuff happening with Chisaki. I'll say no more. I will warn you . This chapter gives way to some darker characters . Please enjoy and Please answer the questions. Thanks ( P.S if anyone likes Lord of the Rings I have a fic going at the moment and I have no reviews * cry*)

In the dark of the night

Anko looked at the digital clock. The one double zero glowed on her face , eliminating a small area of the dark room. A slight gurgle from her stomach , shot her into action. " Kakashi" she whispered, her voice quiet and faint . As if she was trying not to disturb a small mouse or insect sleeping next to her. This whisper did not even stir the sleeping man.

Anko raised her voice only. "Kakashi" she said in little more than a whispered . Still no rumble of noise from the snoring shinobi. Losing her temper at being ignore. Anko let a swift kick hit her husband in the back , letting a loud yell enter his ear" Kakashi!". At this Kakashi bolted upright. He simply turned and glared at the women who had laid her foot into his spine.

" What?" he asked , in the most plain manner. Anko pasted her most pathetic pregnant wife look on her face. " I'm hungry, Can you get me dango?" Kakashi rose , stumbling over some fallen object or another. Kakashi mumbled recognition as he slipped on a shirt and almost fell out the bedroom door. Anko grinned to herself.

Little Love 

Kakashi rubbed sleep from his eyes as he hurried down the street toward Anko's favorite dango store. The owner had been kind enough to give Kakashi a key , after wakening him three times a week . Kakashi unlocked the door and made his way to the cupboard. Pulling out the snack his wife craved, he promptly left the house locking the door behind him.

Little Love 

Anko sat up in bed , watching the flashing screen of the television. The soap opera played out on the flashing scene . Anko snorted when the female lead found out she had fallen for her long lost twin brother. Anko's ears pricked as she heard a hasty open and lock of the front door. Patting her large belly she grinned" here we go , Daddy's come back with the dango". Something inside her twitched , a sharp spike of charka came into her senses. She normally wouldn't be disturbed by such things, Kakashi students were forever crashing at their place after a bad night , but this charka wasn't one she recognized. It wasn't even someone from the village. Anko silently made her way out of bed. Grabbing the kunai knife that sat on the wooden dresser near the bedroom door.

Before the knife was firmly in her hand , her arm was jerked back. Turning in an instant to see a man. His face covered by a terrifying mask . Black dots represented eyes , just above a large mouth bearing blood stained teeth. His strong arms tightly pulled Anko's threatening to break, if she moved. Anko felt the free hand of her captor move, to his mistake. Taking the opportunity Anko planted a firm foot into his family jewels , leaving the masked man to crumple on the floor gasping in pain.

Taking hold of her knife once more Anko moved as fast as she was able, which was not quickly out her bedroom door. She had to get outside , scream raise an alarm of some sort . She knew she couldn't fight in this condition, she could already feel her strength leaving her. Before she could take a breath a needle came zooming towards her. Dodging just in time Anko lost her balance, stumbling as she tried to steady herself. Three more captors came out from their shadow lairs. A rapid monkey , A moon white monster with a crooked smile and a red mask of a mountain troll , widely smiling at her. " Come at me" Anko screeched . " or are you afraid of being beaten by a pregnant women." The monsters didn't move , instead , she felt a sharp pain in her back. Her eyes darted this way and that trying to find the way she had been sneaked up on from behind. The monsters moved forward , one pulled out a simple white cloth. Anko could smell the chemical wafting off it. Before she could fight back , more masks appeared out of the shadows, as she kicked and screamed threats at their monstrous faces.

She could feel their brutal hands seizing and jolting her any way they pleased. One hand came down on her mouth , Anko swiftly sunk her teeth in and the hand pulled away only to be replaced by a white cloth, that drowned out all air ,only leaving the strong smell of chemicals to fill her lungs as her eyes blackened.

Little Love 

Chisaki woke to a strong hand resting on her forehead. Slowly turning her eyes to the man standing next to her bedside. The dark eyes of Ryou looked down on her sweet face. Leaning down her placed a kiss on her forehead. " I have missed you , Chisaki" he whispered , his eyes full of desperation. Chisaki scrambled up right , staring at the handsome face . " What are you doing here?" a blush crept onto her face. Answering her question with a kiss , which caused Chisaki to melt into his arms. Ryou smiled " You were always so sweet." Brushing away a untamable strand of hair. Chisaki hands pushed his chest away from her. " What did you do?" her voice was stern , but laced with a sadness. The kind of sadness that knew someone they loved was doing something they shouldn't.

Ryou let a wasteful smile play on his lips. " Chisaki , I'm sorry , I love you never forget that" A puff of dusty white smoke filled the room. Rushing to the door Chisaki fiddled with the lock. It refused to open. She was bolted in.

Little Love 

Ryou gazed at the unconscious women before him. Her body shook with some chemical dream that terrified her. One of his men stumbled from the bedroom. " That cow" he swore in a loud string. Before he lifted his large boot aiming for the stomach of the pregnant women. A yelp was heard. Ryou towered above a dog of a man who clutched his leg. " You try a stunt like that again you won't have to worry about being kicked in the balls, understand?" his tone was deadly dangerous, calling the men into line. They knew better then to defy their leader.

Little love

Kakashi moved stealthy up the street. He could sense to men watching his house. Each from hidden vantage points. He waited in the hidden darkness . Waiting for the two men to drop. Suddenly two shadows dropped to the ground in a heap. Rushing forward to the door he was meet by his team both human and canine." Alright scout the house." Whispered Kakashi as the shinobi moved in. The house creaked , like normal. Wood making natural noises. Then he heard human voice just above the stairs. "understand?" From his vantage point he saw twenty men , each one wore a mask . His attention was quickly drawn to the figure on the middle of the floor curled up and gasping . Kakashi felt the familiar presence of Gai behind him. " Good , lets move. Monkey , white face take the target ." With the order two men stepped forward. Before they could lift the sleeping women six yellow and orange blurs jumped forward knocking three men off their feet. " Don't you touch Anko Sensei !" said the threaten army of six.

Before Ryou could react seven more figures appeared. Pulling out his broad swords her lunged at a young man with black hair and deep black eyes. The man dodged his attack, his hands were suddenly unable to move as something grasped them. Looking across from where it had come from he saw it was wood. " Surrender now" the Konoha Shinobi demand. Letting himself still a quick glance to where Anko had laid to find she was gone. " Sorry but I can't do that." He smirked. " Fallback". With the simple order the darkness surrounding them became thicker , almost heavy. Swallowing the invaders. With that all the invaders disappeared into the shadows.

Little Love

Kakashi moved as a haze, clutching his wife to himself. He would be at the hospital in less than a minute. Anko gasped and shook . Her finger held tight to her husband's shirt as he whispered comforting words. Sakura moved next to Kakashi , barley keeping up , with the desperate man. The hospital lights could be seen and were quickly advancing. Puakkun joined them at break neck speed. " Lady Fifth has every available shinobi searching the village. She herself is waiting at the hospital for us.' Hearing this Kakashi's speed increased.

Little Love

Ryou shook , the pain ribbed through his body. He laid cold on the floor. " You have failed Ryou . I'm very disappointed in you. As punishment you will do servant work until you are fully healed . You are no use to us , doing your normal duties in this state." Walking over to the shaking man the old women jerked his head up to make eye contact. A thin film of sweat covered his face. His long brown hair mattered with his own blood. The deep wounds still had not stopped flowing." Remember if you fail your servant duties you will be whipped again. You start at midday" the women gave a sickly grin as she nodded to two men on the wall. Both man took one of Ryou arms each and helped the man out of the room. When the two men had left , Lady Raven moved out of the room turning to a small girl in the corner, tears streaming down her face. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor. " Clean up your brothers mess."

* * *

Ok , I know you hate me right. I'm really sorry . I promise next chapter will be happier . Promise.

Ok questions.

1) Anko's craving , and getting Kakashi to get up . What did you think of that?

2) The bad guys who found them scary , was Anko tough enough?

3) Chisaki, do you think it will be interesting?

4) Ryou , who likes him , who hates him?

5) Grandma Raven , any new feelings? Feel free to rage and make evil plans for her . Last time I got slipped on a banana peel into a hole full of fire.

6) The little girl at the end ? hmmm any thoughts?

7) Favorite bits?

8) Anything you didn't like? Be honest?

* * *

Thanks for reading please review *begging*

Be safe


	5. Etsuko

Hi guys , so here's the next chapter. Again down the bottom are questions and I have a little challenge thing because I had so much fun writing this chapter ( I'm not sure if it's because I'm so tired ) but please have fun with it so enjoy.

* * *

Etsuko

Anko's world was a blur of worried faces and beeping noises. She felt as if the world around her was a ghost, a muffled plane . Anko found herself being pulled in and out . Flashes of lights, sharp yells and electronic peeps. Her bruised skin felt soft feathers brush against the scratches and pain. The soothing feeling of safety bathed over her, as a calloused hand griped hers. A deep and reassuring voice whispered in her ear. Unable to hear the words. She slipped into a pleasant sleep.

Little love

Tsunade looked at the old women across her desk. An aura of superiority surrounded her , making all but a few bow down to her. The old women's hair was elaborately twisted into a traditional hair style , held in place with colorful and intricate head piece. Her purple Kimono trailed down to the floor covering the chair so it appeared as if she hovered. Compared to this women Tsunade seemed dull and poor , unable to compete with the riches the women carried.

Tsunade sat at her desk , holding in all her anger in a clutched fist. Shizune gripped her little pig as both niece and pet watched their angered Hokage. The women waited until a Konoha shinobi brought a delicate porcelain cup filled with a steaming tea. Taking a sip the women began to speak. " Lady Fifth , May I ask why you have invited me here? I hope it is the acceptance of the mission I purposed to you, the day before last." Her voice was pleasant , as if she were talking to a friend.

" No , we are here to discuss the attack on two of my shinobi!, one who is now hospitalized!." Tsunade's voice boomed. The women did not even bat an eyelid. She simply took a soundless sip from the engraved cherry blossom cup, taking a moment to savor the taste of what Tsunade hoped was a bitter tea. " Tsunade dear, Your Grandfather would not have questioned my motives and nor should you. I am completely in my right . Anko has become a shame to the family and she must be dealt with. Do not fret Tsunade dear. Soon she will be in her proper place , next to a Lord as his wife." Condescension dripped from each word. Lady Raven had only addressed her that way when she was a child.

Tsunade felt her fury bubble inside her. Her brown eyes narrowed , determined to show this cow of a human being that she was a worthy  
opponent who should be feared. " Let me make myself clear . You will not touch Anko or Kakashi or their kid." Lady Raven smiled at the women before her. " Now was that a threat young Lady?" Before Tsunade could answer the women was at the door. " It was a pleasant meeting . I'm glad I came." A haunting sparkle was in her eye.

Little Love

Anko laid on the hospital bed aching all over. Kakashi laying next to her his arms wrapped around her. His soft snores were comforting as they buried themselves into her hair. Anko let herself melt into the mattress and enjoy herself. Kakashi's warmth gave another reason to snuggle closer to him , although she would never admit it she was frightened. She heard the steady ticking of the clock as she faded off into a sweet sleep.

Anko was awakened by happy chatter. Sluggishly opening her brown eyes she took in the sight of team 7 seated in miss matched chairs. In the middle of their circle was a pile of snacks. Masses of potato chips, rice cakes, instant ramen and dango. Anko shot upright , her eyes glued to the sweet snack. Laying her feet on the cold ground , she waddled over to the circle of chirping shinobi. The shinobi all turned around to see the mother to be eyeing her precious treat. " Anko sensei , How are you feeling?" smiled Sakura. Before she could have an answer Sasuke had given the purple haired Shinobi some brightly colored dango. She nodded as she popped the sweet into her mouth.

" Oh that's good to hear" continued Sakura. Just at that moment Kakashi entered with Tsunade . Rushing over to his wife . " How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked panic emanating from his one eye. Anko just smiled. " Don't freak out , I'm fine." Tsunade took a seat next to Naruto who had given a cheery greeting when Anko had awoken. After finishing her light snack Anko turned to Tsunade . " How long was I asleep?" . " almost two days" said Tsunade as she munched on a potato chip. Kakashi entangled his fingers in his wife's. Kissing her knuckles.

The chatter continued until Tsunade made a loud throat clearing sound. Tsunade turned to all her shinobi . " Team seven, well done on your rescue of Anko Hatake.". Anko's brow frowned at Tsunade's words. " Don't make me sound pathetic !" Tsunade continued ignoring Anko's angry shouts. " All shinobi personal are searching for the criminals who broke into the Hatake home and the attempt to kidnap Anko." Anko turned to Tsunade she looked afraid. " It's her isn't it?" Tsunade gave a curt nod. Anko's face turned a deathly white . She twisted and walked towards the door pausing at the doorway. Tsunade stood up next to the future mother. Anko's eyes turned to hers , full of worry. Placing her hand on her stomach as if to check if the baby was still there. Her voice a shaky whisper " The baby is coming".

Little Love

Chisaki stood outside the delivery room. Anko's frustrated screams came out into the hall. Her sister was having a baby. Chisaki paced sipping her warm tea , that Sakura had brought her. Chisaki's eyes didn't leave the clock the steady tick was unending. Mixing with Anko's yelling.

The young women was abruptly brought back into reality. A women of about fifty walked up the hall. Her blue kimono was embroidered with little birds. Pearl earrings dangled from gold hooks. As she looked one way to another , scouting for someone. Her salt and pepper hair was twirled into a simple bun. No matter how hard she tried , her mother could never pass as a common person. Her whole life had been the treasures and luxury of the wealthy. Chisaki scanned her mother, up and down. The kimono was her most plain as were her tear drop pearl earrings. Chisaki's eyes caught sight of a Sapphire blue material bag , slipped on her mother's wrinkled wrist. Her mother's deep brown eyes meet hers. Instantly they fell to the floor , occasionally looking up to meet her daughters as she made her way towards her.

" Hello, Chisaki are you well?" Chisaki didn't answer. " Opening the bag she brought out a scruffy teddy bear. Its black glass eyes and matching thread smile would make any child happy. " It's for the baby. I thought , I'd give it a toy . I made it myself. I always dreamed of having a grandchild. Running around , being happy, spoiling the little dear . I want them to have something of your father and myself." She took in a deep breath. Chisaki stared at her mother. Her mother had always been caring , gentle . The opposite to her Grandmother.

Anko made another pain induced yell "Kakashi your never touching me again!" Their mothers eyes begun to water. Chisaki placed a soft hand on her mother's shoulder. " She will be fine. Anko has always be strong.' Their mother nodded as tears filled her eyes. A young man with a scar across his nose and a spiky brown ponytail came towards them. " Ummm Madam , you aren't allowed in this area" Her mother looked at the man making note of his Konoha uniform. " Yes of course . I'm sorry for causing trouble." She placed a motherly kiss on Chisaki's cheek before she was escorted away. Faintly she heard her mother questioning the young man about his name and relationship status commenting that there were some very nice girls she knew. Chisaki giggled at her mother, always willing to care for anyone.

Another yell had forced Kakashi out of the hospital room . Moving over to her brother- in- law Chisaki questioned about his being kicked out. " She broke my hand " was Kakashi's mumbled reply as a young girl with extensive blonde hair saw to his hand .

Little Love

Ryou tossed and turned on his bed. Beads of sweat laced his fore head as he gasped for air. The little hands of his sister dipped a cloth into a basin of water . Placing it once again on her brother's feverish brow. " How is he dear?" Kaori looked towards her mistress' sad face. Concern washed over her gentle eyes. " He is not well Mistress Hanako." Ryou took this moment to scream, mumbling names and broken cries filled the small room brother and sister shared. Hanako placed her thin hand on the young man's forehead. Humming a child's lullaby, soothing the fledgling youth. " Kaori , you need to rest . Go to bed and I will care for Ryou" Kaori's eyes overflowed with tears at her mistress' words. " But if he is not well by tomorrow he will be whipped again."

Hanako looked into the eyes of her serving girl. " Well it is a good thing your brother is helping my husband tomorrow." Before the older women could react two small arms wrapped around her , sobbed thankyous wet her blue kimono. Soothing the girl Hanako tucked her into bed and continued to hum as she moved towards Ryou. " Mistress did you sing that to the ladies when they were little?" A small smile played on the old mother's lips " Yes dear" The girl satisfied with her answer but only for a few moments " Where did you learn such a beautiful song?" Hanako observed Ryou as she placed the cloth once again on his burning face. " It is a song from my home , before I married Master Daiki ." Hanko knew the girl hand one more question , she would have heard the rumors surrounding Anko " Lady Anko is having a baby , I would have liked you to be the child's nurse." There was a long pause , only Ryou labored breathes broke the silence " I hope the baby is like you ." After that she heard only the girls peaceful sleep , knowing her mistress would care for her and her brother.

Little love

Anko screamed and cursed and threatened. At this point Sakura believed she was about to cry to . The baby was about to be born . It had been a long birth which Tsunade had expected. Anko screamed once more. " Ok Anko I need you to push !" Tsunade coolly stated. Anko grunted grabbing Sakura's hand in the process. Kakashi had long been sent out of the room for being too stressful to work with. In fact it had been Anko who had sent him back out when he came back with his bandaged hand.

" You're doing great Anko , I just need you to push once more ok , so when the pain comes again I need you to push as hard as you can. Shizune go get Kakashi" Tsunade instructed. Shizune rushed out and in the next moment her and Kakashi returned . " Take a deep breath Anko sensei " instructed Sakura. "Now push!" Anko let out a final bellow .

When the pain subsided , there was an uneasy quiet. Anko caught her breath " Where's my baby? Why isn't the baby crying ?! Where's my Baby?!" Anko was in tears as she begged for her baby . Kakashi's one eye looked as if the grief of every human being had entered his heart, every lost loved one , every broken dream. Anko grew hysterical the longer Tsunade held the baby, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura's eyes started to water. Her heart ranching. Her Sensei's had lost their hope of a family. After all the hard work , Anko had lost her baby. Tsunade stood up patting the baby on the back. A quiet cry of unhappiness begun. And at that moment it seemed that the baby realized that it was now cold. The calamitous cry grew louder until the little one was crying at the top of its lungs. Passing the baby to its mother the baby stopped it's yells as soon as it was at its mother chest. Kakashi stumbled forward towards the bed.

Tsunade was beaming at the new parents as they gazed in wonder at the little life that laid on its mothers tummy. " Mr and Mrs Hatake meet your daughter." Anko looked down at her little daughter. The first thing she noticed was how small she was . Her tiny hand were curled up into a tiny fist. Her curious eyes looked up at Anko in wonder , the light brown seemed to be joyful . A mop of sliver hair stuck out in all directions. Her eyes shifted towards the strange man looking at her. His masked features intriguing to the little baby's mind.

A small while later Kakashi's voice cracked " What should we name her? ". Anko considered her baby as the bright eyes wondered between her parents. " She seems so happy." Taking the cue the baby gave a charming toothless smile. " What about Fuji?" Kakashi asked and took back when he saw Anko's face. " No , we are not naming her after a character from your book". Kakashi stared back " It's not from a book". The little Hatake whimpered disturbing her parents. " Looks like someone's hungry" Sakura chirped as she helped Anko hold and feed the babe properly.

Watching his wife feed their baby Kakashi spoke softly " What about Etsuko?" Anko looked up from the child. " Etsuko , joyful child " Anko mulled over. " I love it " she beamed at Kakashi , turning back to her baby" Our beautiful Etsuko" Anko murmured.

* * *

Ok so that's that chapter. Question time

1) Tsunade V.S. Grandma Raven ?

2) Chisaki and her mum, love it , hate it?

3) Hanako( Anko and Chrisaki's mum) and Ryou little sister? Feelings

4) Anko giving birth ?

5) Etsuko? What do you think about the little girl?

Challenge 

Ok so I had heaps of fun writing this and I started writing because of a challenge so I'm starting one. It's just a small thing people can have fun with. Oh and please PM if you do write one because I really want to read your stuff.

Ok so the topic

What was everyone else doing while Etsuko was being born?

Can be anyone at all from Gai to Paukkun to Naruto to Sai oh no what is Sai going to do when he see's Etsuko?

So yeah please have fun.

Be safe and God bless


	6. A week Later

Hi everyone. Ok please don't hit me . I'm so sorry for not updating , I've had writers block and assessments and exams are coming up so I'm sort of flat out. But I know that's not ok , I'm so sorry . Please forgive me! I've given you guys a chapter with lots of cute stuff in it ok. I'll put all the action in the next chapter. But please enjoy.

* * *

A week after 

Etsuko's tiny fist curled around her mother's purple hair. Anko paced the hospital room . The ward had long grown quiet. The cheap white clock ticked six. Etsuko was not turning out to be a good sleeper. Kakashi snoozed on a chair next to the bed . Anko grinned , Kakashi had come back to the small room after helping a drunk Gai home. The green beast had happened to get too excited about little Etsuko. As he had only been informed this week as he was on a mission when she came into the world.

Kakashi snored on as Etsuko mumbled into a fist full of her mama's locks. Anko marveled at the little girl she was holding. Walking over to the large window , she looked out to the village . The morning rays peering over the buildings. A large yawn escaped her lips as she paced the room once again. One of the early morning nurses walked into the room, mirth plain on her face. " She's one of those babies ." Anko nodded. At that moment a young women with fairy floss hair poked her head into the room. " Hey Anko sensei" smiling at the early nurse she made her way to Anko's side. " Here let me look after her". Happily passing her baby to the eager young girl. Anko collapsed into bed . As happy baby sounds filled her ears.

Gai jogged up and down the market distract of Konoha. Cheerful stalls with their owners filled the streets. Normally Gai would have taken some time out of his busy training schedule to enjoy the mixture of cooked rice and tangy spices but today he was on a mission. It held as much importance as a S rank , Gai had convinced his students . So here they all were combing the area for something .None actually knew what. " Sensei what is the goal of this mission?" Lee asked with military precision.

Neji and TenTen walked behind obviously being dragged along against their will. " Well Lee, we are looking for something that will inspire the essence of youth , into my rival Kakashi's child" Gai said with a twinkle in his eye and a shine from his incredibly white teeth.

" What do you want to get her sensei ?It would make this all so much easier if we know " complained Ten Ten. Gai continued his overbearing grin " well you see , I have the perfect gift in mind but I can't find it" at this Ten Ten knew it was forlorn. As soon as someone knew exactly what they wanted the harder it was to find the item in question . As all items were to bright or pale, should have a button here and no ribbon there , not the right size , too shiny , too pointy , too dal the list went on. About to admit defeat Neji stepped in " look there's a bright green onsie". His pale hand pointed to a young street vendor with an adorable cheerful face. Gai and Lee bolted at the young women who jumped back as the enthusiastic men pestered her about her goods. Luckily two other girls jumped up to help their comrade and one of them got a pretty good swing at Gai who was not even an inch from the first girl. Both Ten Ten and Neji watched the scene play out with contempt.

Chisaki wondered the streets of Konoha . The town was confusing to her as the countless streets looked alike. Even the map she had been given by two very agreeable men at the official Konoha entrance didn't help. Looking up at her surroundings she saw a young man. Deep onyx eyes meet hers. She knew this man, he was one of Kakashi 's students she was sure of it , now which one she thought. All of a sudden the name popped into her head. " Naruto" she called. The man froze , a small veiled humor crossed his distinct features . " Nope , wrong one" putting his hands in his pockets he continued down the street. Chisaki turned on her heel . I'll just follow him , his probably going to see his girlfriend who worked at the hospital. Determined to find her way to the hospital she followed her plan. The roads the young man traveled on were dusty much to Chisaki's disappointment. Her pink Kimono was becoming threadbare at the ends. " You should know your way to the hospital by now" Sasuke looked at Anko's sister , how could anyone get lost going to the hospital, literally every road went there … eventually .

Chisaki gracefully walked up to the young man. Taking in his façade. How could one so young look so worn. His eyes concealed some dark melancholy, behind some minuscule shard of contentment. A white shirt covered his chest but revealed a pale scar that started or ended at the base of his neck. She had seen such scars on Kakashi's body when he forgot she was staying with them. His body was an artwork of someone's hatred, she wondered if this boy was the same. The canvas for some odious painter.

The youth noticed the woman's interest in his scar. A parting gift from Orochimaru. " Hey you want to get to the hospital right?' Both ninja and civilian walked to the hospital.

Naruto slurped down his beloved ramen. Ayame refilled Naruto's glass once again. A mass of untidy bowls stood next to him. Freighting the other customers , as the bowls swayed every time Naruto bellowed with laughter. " So Naruto, is the Hatake child cute?" asked Ayame as she poured another glass of water . Naruto nodded as he finished yet another bowl adding it to his already hefty pile. Teuchi laughed as he laid the next bowl in front of his favorite customer, the leaf villages hero.

" Naruto!" Lee screamed as his black hair bowl cut popped through the Ichiraku flags . " Hey Lee what are you doing "?" swallowed Naruto. The apprentice to the green beast gave a white toothed smile. " We are going to see Kakashi and Anko's child". Naruto finished his twenty fifth bowl . " Well, I should come with you guys . I haven't seen her it a while." Paying his bill ,Naruto left his frog purse much thinner .

Yamato stood by Sai peering over the pale shinobi's shoulder. Dark ink lines constructed a strong upper body , two curled up fists , matching uncolored hair. The lines danced from the brush to the page, becoming thicker at some moments and transforming into a thin line the next. Sai stared at his artwork eyes running over every detail of what he had finished painting every now and again he would add a line or make one denser. Yamato stared in wonder at how the young man turned ordinary lines into a recognizable picture.

" Wow Sai , that looks great" beamed Sakura. The unhealthy pale face didn't change from its permanent indifferent façade . Kakashi grinned at his students as he held his baby daughter , who had found his mask to be perfect for her mouth.

While Sakura battered with Sai over wedding drawing , Sasuke sat in the coner poruing over every word of his brothers letter. It had been years since Itachi had left the village. The oldest Uchiha had decided to retire and live in a close by town. Sasuke had visited a few times, lately with Sakura. Sasuke's attention was drawn to the corner of his eye. Sakura s held Etsuko with such care. Her emerald eyes played with his heart as she stared down at Etsuko . Just drinking in the portrait filled him with pleasure. Etsuko tugged on a strand of allium colored hair , Sakura laughed at the babies antics. He loved how she truly laughed loud and roaring. Filling the whole room with her happiness. How did he ever mange to convince her to marry him? Of all the men she could have had she chose him. Sakura turned to him , a grin residing on her open features. " And why are you smiling , Mr Uchiha" Sasuke forgot his letter and placed a soft kiss on Sakura's cheek.

Across the room Kakashi stared at the gift on Anko's lap. It's not that he hated it but Gai always did have trouble with clothing. Anko looked dumbfounded and he couldn't blame her. The green onsie and bright orange socks made him cringe. " Why don't you put it on the embodiment of youthfulness and bask in the glory that is your child's youth" Gai bellowed.

Kakashi stared at the baby clothes once more. He was going to burn it.

* * *

Ok guys so that's the end of the chapter. Just a nice relaxing break to get back into the story. I'm really sorry it took so long.

Questions

1) Shopping with Gai, was it fun?

2) What did you think about Chisaki and Sasuke's meeting ? ( I know a lot of art references but I had to write a 2000 word art essay so my minds in art mode)

3) Naruto and his Ramen?

4) Sai and Yamato , who liked Sai's drawing , who didn't?

5) Sasuke's thoughts of Sakura? ( P.S an allium is a flowering onion , only Sasuke could be so unromantic)

6) Who want's Itachi to visit?

7) Gai's present , who wants Kakashi to burn it?

Again I'm so sorry and please forgive me . I'll try and update faster. And please review and I'll update faster.


	7. Danger around this Corner

Hi everyone . I'm so sorry I'm so late but I had a lot of work to do. But again I'm so sorry. I had a friend look this over and I've written a lot more then I normally write for the chapters so hopefully that makes it up to you. Again I'm really sorry. But Please enjoy.

Danger Around This Corner 

Tulips, pink moss and Irises bloomed along the dusted road. Spring had come to the village hidden in the Leaves. Spurring everything into life. Along this path two pairs of feet walked towards the looming gates that threatened to separate the happy couple even for a short time. Kakashi held his baby girl close to his chest. Etsuko snuggled into her Fathers military vest. Anko walked on his arm carrying one of his small packs.

She studied her husband . Even through his mask Anko could see his jawline , straight and unbroken. "I'll come back to both of you, you know that" . Anko stopped using a gentle hand to bring Kakashi's face to hers. " Kakashi , don't worry . You'll be fine . It's only a C-rank." Anko grinned cheerfully. Sadly her care free encouragement could never lift Kakashi from his worries especially if they included herself or the pups as Pakkun fondly called them. He was so protective of them all , taking on the world so that the little place the ones he loved inhabited would be peaceful.

Kakashi entwined his fingers with his wife's. Etsuko's cooing brought her parents attention to her small chubby face. Kakashi held her close , letting the baby snuggle into his jacket once more. Both adults walked towards the gate square . Growing closer to one another.

Three ninja stood among the hustle of the leaf village's entrance. Sakura had pulled her roseate locks into a simple ponytail . Her attention was focused on the leather bound book in her hands. Sasuke stood next to her his eyes scanning the area for any possible enemy. While their blonde team mate complained to one of the gate men.

Sasuke nudged his bride to be as he caught sight of the small family. Sakura closed her book and greeted the household warmly. " Hey Kakashi Sensei , your almost on time.". A smile creped on to Kakashi's hidden face. After the formalities , he readied himself for the three day long C- rank. Holding his little one close he kissed her head. Feeling the little body breathe against his chest. His mind raced with worries . " We should leave" Sasuke stated. Earning a glare from Sakura who was enjoying the family moment in front of her.

Kakashi scowled at the young man . He knew the only reason Sasuke wanted to leave so quickly was Etsuko. The month old could melt him into a lump of play doe who would tend to her every whim. Kissing Anko on the lips , he held her close savoring her presence. " See you later" she grinned . Kakashi missed them already.

Chisaki gazed at her reflection in the heavily ornate mirror. Her russet hair had long sense been free of tangles but still she brushed as there was nothing to occupy her. Her every desire and need where seen to in the head house. She had no contempt with sitting and doing nothing. If she were to be truly honest she would rather have stayed with her sister to dote on her bubbly niece. Chisaki could not deny that little Etsuko even at her fledgling age had a sweet and calming disposition. Running her ivory comb through her hair once more , She was disturbed by a knock at the door.

Nodding at her maid . She stood. Fixing her kimono . The heavy silks made it difficult to move as there were many colorful layers. To catch a Bachelor's eye claimed her mother. Moving to the formal siting room , just next to her bedroom. She was greeted by the merry face of Ryou. His dark hair tied in a ponytail by length of gold ribbon. His warriors uniform indeed made him look handsome. Chisaki could feel blush creep around her face. " Milady " bowed the shinobi his genuine smile never leaving his lips. " You look lovely today , if I may be so bold" with this her kissed the back of her hand , lingering a little longer then appropriate for people of their station. At moments like these Chisaki was thankful for her maid Yoko . Who had grown up with her and Anko.

Normally neither would have been so ceremonial but soon after she arrived home Yoko had warned her that her Grandmother had ordered her to be watched. Like a disobedient child Chisaki thought with disdain. " I wish to discuss an issue with you Milady" continued Ryou. His voice layered with official courtesies. " Could you tell me of your brother in-law? I have been lead to believe that he is a man of great skill . In my unsuccessful mission I misjudged him ,I wish not to make that mistake again." Chisaki saw every clue her gentle warrior was sending , every hint he hoped to send. Her Grandmother was planning an attack. She had known of her Grandmother's ambitious nature . She was furious when the Lady fifth had denied her the right to take Etsuko. This had only worsened when she was ordered to leave Konoha. Sense then her mood had only grown fowler , sometimes Chisaki could swear she could smell the hatred and blind self-righteousness.

" I fear not , I know he is a great and respected soldier but I fear I know not of his skills. It was not something we cared to speak of". Upon hearing this answer Ryou bowed . " I thank you for your time Milady, I ask if I may take my leave". Dismissing the man. Chisaki knew where her duty stood. She had to be careful as not to alert anyone. Waiting till after the banquet where several well to do Lords had taken an interest in her , she sat at her writing desk , composing a quick note to the Hokage of the Leaf , warning her of the danger to her brother.

" Yoko, my dearest friend you have to be careful. Do you understand? No one must see you .This letter must be sent by hawk . It is the only way the message can arrive in time to help anyone. I will not see my niece fatherless. " Chisaki whispered acting as through she were speaking of a Lord that had sparked her interest. Yoko nodded. " Of course Milady , I shall send word immediately. For I was told he must leave as soon as possible and we must move quickly like you said , in order to save your heart". With that Yoko took the message with the others Chisaki had written.

Anko bounced her little one underneath the stars. Dark circles laced her eyes. Etsuko had been overly fussy sense Kakashi had left for his mission. Her mumbles and cries had started at dinner, as she refused to drink her milk. Her Papa always fed her dinner. She always gurgled and grinned when he placed the bottle near her round face. This however was not the case tonight , she nagged and fidgeted.

After hours of restlessness. Anko placed the sleeping babe in her bassinette. The white wick flashed into the moonlight . Making the scene almost mythical. Leaving Etsuko to sleep , she left for her room. To at least sleep a few hours.

A loud scream woke Anko from exhaustion. Racing to the nursery , her belly filled with a sickening terror. What she beheld froze her in horror. Glittering red silk was the foreground for large golden fans . Golden chains held golden lotus. Gleaming with ruby nectar that held white upswept hair. Lady Raven looked over the sleeping infant. Studying the perfect features like one would assess a good horse. Choosing weather to keep it or to kill it ,to stop the bother of caring for it.

" Hmm she's pretty. She could make a good match when she's older" The comment was macabre , considering the positives and negatives of the child. "Please" Anko begged . She had already analyzed the situation. It was impossible, she would never make it in time to grab her baby . " Please Grandmother , Just don't hurt her" Anko whispered , anxiety griping her heart. The old women's eyes softened , appearing almost tender to her Granddaughter's discernment. " She's so sweet, Just as you were when you were her age. I didn't believe I would see this day. My first great-grandchild." Her face grew solemn as she turned to look the babe's mother. " I'm sorry dear but you know what must happen to those who disobey".

The movement was quick , an instant before screams filled the room. Shrieks for air . Anko lunged for the beast holding a pillow over her baby's face. Sharp nails shredded pruned skin. Blood flowed from multiple jagged scratches. The witch howled , clutching her bleeding cheek. Just as Anko clutched her babe. Panic stricken tears wet her cheeks as she coaxed her baby back to life. " You little witch , how dare you! I'm the head! You can't defy me ! I own you! I can kill the little bastard if I want! She shouldn't live. I should have let Orochimaru kill you when he wanted to, save me the trouble but no I gave you a chance . I was weak and let the little ##### live." A mad rage filled her shriveled eyes, like a mad dog on a leash one that had long descended into a state of madness. Anko ignored the women save for quick glances , her whole attention was on her Etsuko . She cried and whimpered , trying to snuggle close to her mother for protection. " Listen you little #### I will kill that child , it's nothing more than bug waiting to be squashed".

"No" Anko's voice rang clearly in the nights silence even though it was weak . " You won't touch my baby and you won't hurt my husband either. And while I'm on the topic you won't touch the kids or harm anyone else here. Because if you touch them. I'll kill you." Wide eyes stared into dark ones, filled with a protective anger.

Instantly the timeworn face altered contorting into one of pure eternal fury. She charged at mother and child clawing at the bundle protected by Anko's pale arms. Suddenly a yelp escaped her lips. " Are you and little Boss ok?" Before her sat the round and overly droopy face of Pakkun, Kakashi's loyal ninja hound. Nodding the dog turned to view the old crumpled face. The little eyes still burned in the dark. Clearing her vision Anko saw seven dogs biting down on the frail arms of the hag. All save Bull the biggest of the group who laid over the women, pining her to the ground.

Screeches filled the air. Raven kicked and struggled to get to her feet, not realizing the impossibility of her situation. " Mrs Boss go to the Hokage" . With this she turned and run to the HoKage's offices. The night air was biting , chilling her bones as she traveled the empty streets.

By nightfall the squad had found a clearing. Now the ninja sat around a warm fire that toasted them to their toes. Sakura and Sasuke had made dinner , which was every bit as delicious as what they cooked in a proper kitchen . Being filled , the ninja sat and chatted . " Maybe you should have ramen!" cried Naruto convinced it would be the perfect dish for the upcoming wedding. Kakashi chuckled. A rustle of leaves brought their attention from their conversation. Getting ready to attack , each pulled out weapons. Before the figure could appear fully , Sasuke and Kakashi materialized behind it . Knife to its throat.

" Guys it's just me." Each ninja soon realized that the character was none other than Iruka . His face terrified at the sharp blades ready to slice his neck. A cheerful air filled the small clearing at the familiar face . Although it's bearer did not return the sweet sentiment. " I'm afraid Lady Hokage has called you back to the village . There has been some information discovered. An ambush has been planned" The team grew grim at the prospect . It had been a simple C-rank . Kakashi spoke up first , this not being the first time something of this sort had happened.

"Do you know who sent the information?" he asked slight curiosity laced his voice. Iruka nodded . " Yes , your sister- in

" Yes , your sister- in-law sent a message" Sakura quickly noticed the concern etching into their sensei's features. Each of them able to read his thoughts. " I'm sure their fine" Sakura comforted. Before they could register the movement Kakashi was gone headed toward the village.

* * *

Please Review I just have some questions if you would like to answer them

1) Kakashi and Anko. Do you like their relationship? What can be done better?

2) Team 7 , would you like to see more of them?

3) Chisaki and Ryou. What do you think, do you think they'll get together or crash and burn?

4) Grandma Raven. Was her character any good?

5) How do you think people are going to react to what's happened ? I mean anyone or everyone. To Kakashi, to Tusunade to Gai even.

Thankyou for reading and I hope you stay safe. Please review and enjoy reading. God Bless Sunny.


	8. Together Again

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been super busy. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a fic about the fluffy moments of the Hatake family. So please let me know. Well enjoy!

* * *

Together again 

Anko sat on Tsunade's leather lounge sipping steaming tea. That had been brought by Shizune. The clay mug shook in her unsteady hand. After the nights events it was understandable. Etsuko was now being cared for by Shizune . The happy babe presently played with a thin necklace around the young women's neck. Anko's chocolate eyes darted from her tea to her baby girl. Tsunade laid a soothing hand on Anko's shoulder.

" It's all right Anko" she cooed. A hungry wail from Etsuko had her placed in her mother's arms and a bottle to feed her. A comfortable silence fell around the room. Each women reflecting on the other. Tsunade's brow creased , her mind forming. She was determined to end this game of cat and mouse. Giving the order to Shizune to watch the mother and baby she left the room. An air of resolve hung around the women.

Kakashi rushed through the trees. His mind raced, speeding him forward. Sasuke drew up on his right side, struggling to keep the pace. " Sensei , you need to slow down. You're going to get hurt ,we don't know where the enemy is" It seemed the words fell on deaf ears as Kakashi speed up. Sasuke kept on the trail , although her failed to dodged multiple trees and brunches.

Pushing past the pain Sasuke eyed a glint of sliver in the night. He believed it was a star only it moved quickly towards the man in front of him. " Kakashi get down !" He screamed. He saw Kakashi duck , the knife just missing his head. More weapons flew, all aimed at the man . Sasuke bounded forward. No care for his own life , only the life of his Sensei. The Father of the little baby girl.

Tsunade's voice boomed , unable to hide her frustration. " How dare you! She's a little baby ! Your little granddaughter!" . A dishevelled women sat in a heavy steel chair. Her bony hands folded neatly into her the scarlet silks of her robes. Suddenly exhausted Tsunade fell into the metal chair across from the relic. " How could you ?, after everything you've done to her?" Lady Raven answered with a carefully composed answer. " Tsunade , you should understand . If there is a disobedient soldier , you must take charge . You know what happens when a soldier rebels.' Lady Fifth was tempted to break the women's arm. Tsunade's daydreams were interrupted by harsh coughing . A wine hankie chief covered the old women's mouth.

After the coughing had subsided , Lady Raven spoke , her voice harsh " May I have a drink of water?". Quickly handing the drink over to the gnarled hand Tsunade saw a glimpse of blood on the material.

Anko paced the hall way of Hokage tower for the third time. Etsuko had decided to stay up, yelling at the top of her lungs. Bouncing her screaming infant , Anko greeted Ebisu and his team who had arrived for their debriefing. The sun had reached high in the sky and many of the ninja were arriving to collect their missions for the day. Anko was constantly stoped by her fellow soldiers , many had heard about the previous night events. " Anko !Are you ok? I heard, What happened?" Kurenai asked in concern . Anko patiently explained , while Etsuko seemingly decided it was time to sleep. " I can't believe that witch ! All she's done to you ! ?" huffed Kurenai a frown tugging on her painted lips. Kurenai looked at her friend distress was clearly seen on her face. Before Anko could reassure her friend , Ino appeared " Anko , it's Kakashi sensei , his down stairs.

Sakura took her time bandaging Kakashi's injuries. She retended to the wounds after the other material had become sprinkled with blood. After Kakashi was considered fine , she checked of Sasuke. Statically placing band aids over the gashes made by the hari. Naruto waited his turn , thin cuts had slashed his clothing and face.

All the injuries had been fairly minor compared to others from pervious missions. Without warning Anko burst into the room. Her lilac hair hung loosely out of its messy ponytail. Her normal fishnets and skirt had been traded for a simple figureless dress. In her arms Etsuko gurgled . Gathering them into his arms Kakashi hugged both in one sweeping movement. " Anko your safe!" He exclaimed . Her smiling face beamed up to him . " You look tried little sprout" Kakashi mused watching the little girl yawn.

Anko looked over her husband. Noticing the fresh bandages . " What the hell happened to you! How bad is it? You better not put yourself in the hospital again and if you do you better not be doing push –ups!" Kakashi stuttered looking very confused , unsure of what to say so not get into any more trouble. _Wait are throughs scratches on her cheek!_ Kakashi thought. " Anko what happened ! why are there scratches on your cheek?" Kakashi said turning the argument completely around. Before any of the three younger shinobi knew it Kakashi and Anko were yelling at each other.

Sakura watched the scene , barley controlling the urge to join the pair. She had wanted her handi work to last a little longer. Naruto seemed only slightly terrified at the fighting couple , hoping he and Hinata would not become fire breathing monsters. Sasuke however had been given Etsuko when Anko had become overly "expressive" . Anko , who was now using both hands to shake Kakashi senseless.

The results were clear. Tsunade sat at her desk reading over the file once more. The black ink spelled out tuberculosis. It wasn't surprising to her, the disease could wreak havoc if not caught early. It seemed this would be one of throughs cases. A knock on the door disturbed her from her reading.

In the doorway stood a man. His face held a serious expression . Laugh lines were present but seemed to have not been used of late. By his build it was likely he had been a big man in his youth . Although he still was big and strongly built. _Not as big as Jiraiya. _ Tsunade mused. The man bowed . " Lady Tsunade , it is an honour to have you see me on such short notice." Offering him a chair , she mulled over her to tell the truth in the most comforting way possible. " If you permit me , Lady fifth. I would like to discuss my mother's behaviour . I apologise" as he spoke he bowed low . " Actually I have some information regarding your mother. I'm afraid it concerns her health " Tsunade said coolly. Lord Daiki looked expectant " I was worried about her health , she had a bad cough for months on end. I grew more fearful when she lost weight". As he spoke Daiki fiddled with his hands.m" Please tell me " he almost begged. " I'm sorry to say it terminal"

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Here are my questions

Tsunade comforting Anko ? was it ok?

Kakashi's reaction and Sasuke's actions.

Kakashi and Anko's fight. Now placing bets on who wins. Tell if your on team Anko or Team Kakashi

Anko's Dad , who likes him so far.

Lady Raven . Big moment ! What do you think


	9. The start of plans

Hi everyone. Sorry I've taken so long. I've just got exams and two major works to do. *sigh* so I haven't had time to update. So I'll try to update as quick as I can. But just to let you know this is a big chapter and this fanfic will be coming to a close soon. But never fear because my new fan fic which is full of fluffy bunnies has it's first chapter up. It's called little paws and it has a short chapter up but I hope you like it. So enjoy the story

* * *

The start of plans

The portable coat sat next to the make shift bed which was now being used by Kakashi and Anko. Their little room was a small meeting room that Lady Tsunade had cleared for the Hatake family as a precaution. Inside the cot wiggled Etsuko , who had been just put to bed. Surrounded by her scruffy teddy bear . Next to her laid her parents. Kakashi sat in bed pouring over his famous book. The cover was now tattered from its constant use. Anko lay next to him watching her baby kick and wiggle.

Kakashi every so often watched his baby. Suddenly Anko jumped up struggling to pull a giant brown body from the cot. Etsuko squealed with joy at her furry protector . . His black snot , covered his ward with hot air. Just as the big dog was going to give the baby a big kiss , he was pulled away by Kakashi and Anko. Whose combined strength could barely lift the massive dog. " No , Bull you can't sleep in the cot with her." The dog gave a down trodden huff and laid down next to the cot.

Anko turned to their bed . Cocooning herself in the scratchy blankets. Kakashi studied her worn face. The last few days had taken its toll. Pulling herself closer to Kakashi she fell asleep .

Little Love

Lady Raven sat at her agarwood desk. Writing letters ,her final letters. Her temperament had changed little. Her head was still held as high as ever and an air of eternity surrounded her . After her letters were complete she called her maid. Taking a long sliver pipe. The metal work depicted a sliver dragon breathing moon lit flame . Filling the pipe with stringing tobacco. She puffed the smoke. Dismissing her maid ,she sat in silence.

" Come and sit " she ordered .A stranger came forward , siting into the opposite chair. His yellow eyes watching her with smug satisfaction. " Now what do you want Orochimaru?" the women questioned , savouring her pipe. The man smiled , not one that warmed your heart but made the skin crawl.

Licking his lips , with a long snake like tongue pale lips continued to grin wickedly . " I'm a little upset you didn't bring me my pet". Raven put her pipe down on its wooden tray. " I'm afraid she got away.' Orochimaru licked his lips again , enjoying the prolonged moment. " Such a shame. I would have greatly enjoyed having her and that sweet little pup she carried." The grey haired women didn't flinch. " what about our agreement?" A white face smirked " I feel our agreement can continue . With one small alteration. I want the pup… only." She smiled . " we have an agreement. When can we start treatment ". Rising to leave " When I get that baby". With that he disappeared.

Little love

Kakashi sat board out of his mind. Sakura had arrived during breakfast and was now chatting with Anko about wedding ideas. It had only been a day sense they returned home, with Anbu guards. And already his house was being invaded. Why was it when wedding stuff is brought up, Anko reverted into a weird girly girl? Mentally he begged Etsuko to start crying . He had to leave this flower, girly nightmare. Suddenly a shriek came from the nursery. " It's all right , I'll get her" Kakashi bounded up the stairs to his little girl.

He found Etsuko in her cot. Kicking and screaming. " come here little sprout" . Picking up the babe he instantly began bouncing her. Once in her father's arms she calmed down a tiny bit. " Don't stress pup, I've got your stupid bear" at the bottom of the crib sat Pakkun. At his feet laid Etsuko's scruffy bear. " She dropped it and it fell under the chair" the dog explained, nodding to the white wash chair. Happy now her bear and favourite baby sitter had appeared she became instantly happy . " Hey little sprout, would you like to say thank you to Pakkun." Kakashi grinned " No Kakashi , don't let her !she drools everywhere!" Pakkun struggled to get away from the baby. "Kakashi! What's going on up there?!". Anko's voice had become shrill. Kakashi often wondered how she got her voice that high to begin with. "Nothing , Just bringing Etsuko down" he said as he headed down the stairs.

Little Love

Sasuke sat at the table having been dragged to the Hatake house. Sakura had wanted everyone together so she could assign tasks. Ino and Hinata were in charge of all things brides maids. If he was to be honest , he didn't like the idea of Ino organising the hens night. Upon his lap sat Etsuko who was eyeing the cake her mother was digging into. Poor Kakashi , it seemed he was going to live with two girls with a sweet tooth.

As Sakura directed each person to their task with frighting military like precision. " Hey Sasuke can I hold her?" Sasuke eyed Naruto wearily. Everyone could still remember when Naruto had fool hardily decided to dance around the room with the baby in his arms. Sasuke tightened his grip. " No". Before Naruto could argue Anko swept in. "Come on Etsuko, time for bed". Picking up the baby she strode upstairs to put the baby girl to bed.

Only then did both men realise everyone watching them. "Awww Sakura, Your man's a softie" Ino cooed . " He has been empowered by her youthfulness" cried Lee. " Oh Sasukes a sensie" came a shout. Before Sasuke could fight back he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. A fire burned underneath his skin, willing to claw its way out just to be free. The heat spread throughout his body. Without warning he felt himself fall as the world went black.

Little Love

Anko watched Etsuko with content. The sweet little face stared up at her with a displeased expression. " I know , I know you want to stay with the party." Anko cooed. Suddenly she felt dizzy. A needle like pain sheared through her shoulder, sharp and precise. Her world spun. Heat mixed with delusion. Before all she could feel was the floor beneath her and the darkness closing in. Etsuko's cries filled her ears.

* * *

So a bit intense... but questions

Oh just an FYI a Sensie is a sensitive guy( I have weird lingo)

1) What did you think of Bull? Do you think Etsuko and Bull should bond more? or was it to much?

2) The plot thickens . Dun Dun Da. What do you think?

3) the up coming wedding? Do you think the characters were accurate enough?

4) Is Sasuke a sensie / softie? I'm curious

5) What do you think will happen next? What's happened to Sasuke and Anko? Will Etsuko be safe? What will happen to the wedding?!

So thankyou for reading . I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

God bless

Love Sunny


	10. A Terrible Discovery

A terrible discovery 

Sakura rushed over to Sasuke's side. The man was pale as marble. " Hurry , Get Lady Tsunade !" Sakura ordered. Naruto helplessly watched his best friend. Sasuke had begun to toss and turn. His body started to shake. Naruto had seen this before in the forest of death. " Sakura it's his mark!" Naruto called out. Sakura was already examining his back. It flared randomly. " Someone please go get help!" Sakura begged desperately. Ino bolted out towards the hospital. " Sensei , help me move him onto the lounge." Kakashi gathered the man into his arms and carried him to the family room. Kakashi helped Sakura in caring for Sasuke, he started shivering.

" What could have brought this on?" Sakura mumbled as she patted her lovers brow with a damp cloth. It was no secret that Sasuke had often suffered from attacks when he first came back. Tsunade had claimed it was the energy from the curse mark. He had often had attacks but they had settled the longer he had stayed in Konoha. Kakashi watched as the boy twitched.

A disgusting pit formed in his stomach. It grew ,making him sick. The ocean grew in his belly. "Anko".

Little love

Etsuko watched as a strange man looked between her mama and herself. His long hair looked familiar. It suddenly came to her. The man with the white eyes. She became very excited. He was a nice man. He let her play with his hair. The man looked at her reaching down to pick her up in his pale arms. When gathered in his arms a chill crawled under her skin. Crying because of the cold, the man draped her in a white blanket. Etsuko continued to scream . Confused and scared she cried louder. She no longer believed this to be the kind man with the white eyes.

Little Love

Kakashi rushed up the stairs. Etsuko had begun to cry. Her screams started to grow louder and louder. Kakashi heard Etsuko screech . She only cried like that when she was hungry or scared. He now thought the worst. Rushing to the nursery he burst through the door.

The sight of the nursery made his heart drop. Anko lay next to the cradle . Trembling every so often. The window , wide open . The white curtains danced in the night breeze. The toys that lined the window still laid scattered. The fluffy bunnies, stuffed bears and picture books. All carelessly placed on the ground. He ran over to his wife. He prayed that he was wrong even through he knew he was lying to himself.

Little Love

Anko vomited again . Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. She had made herself ill with worry and was becoming hysterical. Kakashi burned with fury. His little girl was out in the world somewhere and he hadn't been able to protect her. The rest of the team had left to find their daughter. He had wanted to go with them but had to stay to take care of Anko. Kakashi was disparate to go and find his baby girl .

" Please , Tsunade let me go. I need to find her." Anko begged. Tsunade denied her the chance. " Your too weak . After your well enough , you can help but not now." Anko turned to her husband " Kakashi , I need you to find our baby girl. I don't want to hear excuses. You go and find her and I'll follow you when I can." Kakashi tried to reject the offer even though he desperately wanted to go . " I'll be fine. I'll feel better with you out there."

Little Love

Chisaki rushed to her parents sitting room. Her mother sat on a lounge doing some sewing. While her Father sat reading paper work. " Father , Mother I have terrible news!". Both elders rose from their seats. " What is it dear?" her mother asked. Her father came over pulling her into a seat and holding her quivering hand. " Clam down , tell us what's wrong?" .

" It is about Etsuko. She has been kidnaped." Her Father tensed beside her. " Do they know anything?" Chisaki shook her head. Her mother sat next to her trying hard to keep from crying. Her Father called for a servant. " Get me Ryou, I want to see him now!" The frightened servant left in a hurry. Moments past in anxious silence.

A few minutes later Ryou entered. His work clothes wet from sweat. He quickly bowed before speaking. " I'm sorry sir, I was helping some of the men ." His father nodded swiftly before giving his orders. " I want you to go to Konoha and help with the search for my granddaughter. You leave immediately." Bowing Ryou left the distraught family to go gather his things.

Little Love

It was mid-morning when Kakashi joined his team at the gates. He had downed some rice balls before leaving the house. Anko walked beside him . She looked dishevelled in her simple shirt and pants. Kakashi held her close. " Alright lets go" Turning to her Kakashi kissed her " I'll bring her back, I promise you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt our baby girl." Holding her at shoulder length he said goodbye.

Little Love

Lady Raven enjoyed the warmth of the sun. It was lovely to feel the warmth of the morning. She had been feeling better since Orochimaru had treated her. Everything had gone smoothly. No one had seen her hired man sneak in and out of the house with the child. It will be as if it never happened she thought. Without a moment's notice she began feeling sick. She began to feel dizzy and nauseous. She felt her throat clog as she vomited. Looking down at her own mess. She saw a mass about of red swirling around the pool of white and chunks of orange. At that moment she knew Orochimaru had betrayed her. She was going to die after all.

* * *

Hi so that was the chapter. please answer the questions . I love your feed back.

1. How was Etsuko , when she was being kidnapped. Too weird?

2. Anko's reaction. I tried to show her as not the crazy women but a worried mum living her worst nightmare. I know she was a big OC but I wanted to try and look at all elements of her personality.

3. Anko's family reaction. How was it.

4. Grandma Raven. What do you think. Good death or do you want a more violent one?

5. What characters do you want to join the search. I want to write some of the search from different character perspectives. So who do you think would be good .

So thankyou for reading. Please review . reviews are happiness.;) Stay safe and God bless ,Sunny


End file.
